34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greir Rollo
"Standing beside her, there's Greir Rollo, our first male victor, who won using brutal manner. Everyone loves him to death for his looks and for his humorous personality." -Jackson talking about Greir during the reaping of The 66th Hunger Games. Greir Rollondeen, or Rollo for short, was a victor from District 10. He won The 35th Hunger Games at age 18. Source: https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/Greir_Rollo 35th Hunger Games During this time, his odds of winning were 10-1. During the countdown, he was positioned next to a Career and a little girl. Instead of spying on the other tributes, Greir stayed fixiated on the cornucopia. Once the gong rang, Greir was one of the first ones to get to the cornucopia. He grabbed a single headed axe and dashed to the mountains. Minutes later, he stops to catch his breath and see's the dead tributes getting picked up by the Capitol. Days later, he comes to the realization that he didn't get anything else besides a weapon, and he starts to starve and die of dehydration. However, he's in luck since he receives a sponsor from someone containing a container of water. Despite him being very thirsty, he only drinks a little bit of it, knowing that he'll need to conserve supplies. The next day, things get very interesting. He runs into that kangaroo mutt he was talking about earlier. The thing almost crushes him but he manages to kill it with his axe. He later eats it raw. When two tributes from Districts 3 and 7 come to fight him, they knock his axe out of his hand. Everyone thought that he was gone, but he's much stronger than him and strangles the two of them to death somehow with his bare hands. Much much later, around a week later, nothing happens much when it comes to Grier's activity. He's well stocked with supplies after killing that kangaroo and the two kids and has made a small camping place to stay. However, an idea pops in his head. You can tell by the look on his face. He starts making a fire while the Careers are also killing kangaroos invading their space. When they find them, there are only two of them left since the other Careers have either been trampled to death by the kangaroos or have died in the hand of another tribute. kicks one of them in the fire, burning them to death, while he kills the other one with his axe. The victory horns blow, and his name is announced as the newest victor at the time. The next day is the day when he kills some people. This year, he was mentored by Phox Yule, who was said to be very nice to him during the time. 40th Hunger games During this year, he mentored both tributes from his district. However, both die very early on in the Games. He also meets Thorburn, the victor that year, "From 10, theres Greir Rollo. I remember watching his Games. He's a pretty laid back guy, but if you would mess with him, he could easily kick your ass, since he's still in shape. I remember he has a pet goat, and a twin sister. I don't really like his sister, too whiney, like the girl from Raff's Games. He has a pretty cool mustache too, and has a deep voice. I also recognize that he's a pretty strong guy, when he shakes my hand." 61st Hunger Games Greir would mentor Tiffany Waxler at this time, and as well all now, Tiffany won by using the tactics that she received by Grier, and by using her knowledge on how to survive by getting food. She also won since she knew how to fight as well, and used this skill multiple times in the arena that year. 66th Games During this time, he mentored Jackson Spidell and his district partner. He is first mentioned during the reaping that year by Jackson, saying that he won six years after Phox did, and that everybody loved him for his appearance and his humorous ways. When he first mentors the two, he quizzes them both on what to do in a specific arena. When reading about him more, we get to know that he absolute;y hates the Capitol and the people in it, even the escort that's here, and has no problem of standing up to one of them, even if it means that he'll get punished. When asking about how to learn how to defend themselves, both Jackson and his district partner wanted to watch Tiffany's Games. Later, he shows Jackson and his district partner not to overlook or overestimate his competitors, as he shows the two the reaping this year and shows them what they're up against. Just hours before the tribute parade, Greir gives the two more mentoring advice, giving them very valuable information on how not to starve in the arena if you don't get any sponsors. He also tells the two not to participate in the bloodbath since it's very easy to get killed, as he's seen many of his tributes get slaughtered at that time. Then, he tells them to specialize in very common weapons since there would be a good chance that there would be a sword or a knife in the arena. He then later suggests that if that's not an option, he tells them to make makeshift weapons. When Greir shows Jackson his prep team and stylists, he leaves the room and isn't seen again until the tribute parade ends. One day after the parade, he tests the two tributes about their survival instincts on how to take shelter and also telling them how to make fires without smoke rising to the point where other tributes can pinpoint your location. He also tells tests the tributes on where to hide in specific biomes, like deserts, forests, snowy tundras, etc. Later, he teachers both of the tributes how to make a fire. A day later, right before his tributes train in the Training Center. he tells Jackson not to ally with the Careers since he'll be the most likely candidate to be killed first when the alliance falls. After Jackson and his district partner train a day later, they hear news that they won't be interviewed this year since Caesar was mourning the death of his father that happened that day. This gives him more time to train Jackson and his female tribute, so that watch another Hunger Games, specifically his own. When rewatching it, he points out the mistake that he ran for supplies during the bloodbath. When it was time to get Jackson ready for the Games, he woke up and told him that he really did have the potential to win. We don't really hear from him after this, besides the fact that Jackson was ashamed that he broke some of Greir's rules on what to do in the Games. 75th Games During the Games, he mentored both of the tributes from his district. However, both die. Tiffany dies during the first 3rd of the Games by getting killed by Brutus, and Jackson gets killed during the second third of the Games by getting mowed down my an unidentifiable huge mutt that was located in one of the time sectors he was in at the time. Mockingjay During this time, when District 13 was breaking in the Capitol to retrieve the fellow victors, his name was seen on a pillar with his fellow victors from the same district. Death Grier was killed during the Victor's Purge at age of 58. Trivia * Meaning of Grier: "alert, watchful" Origin of Grier: Scottish, spelling variation of Greer. * This is a weird name for his since the name is supposed to be for females. However, multiple sources claim that Greir was a male. Category:Victors